


How Dreamons are Made

by Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy, MonsterWrites (ConscientiousMonster)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy/pseuds/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/MonsterWrites
Summary: Tommy and Dream are stuck in prison and with no one around to see, Dream lets out his inner Dreamon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 360





	How Dreamons are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Monster and I did a Collab. You're welcome.

Tommy sat hugging his legs to his chest, his knees tucked up under his chin. He stared into the leisurely flow of lava that blocked off his only escape from this nightmare. He teased himself by imagining that freedom was just on the other side, but he knew that the lava flow he was watching masked an entire ocean beyond.

At some point, he'd begun rocking back and forth to ease the tension in his body. It helped a little, at least until the pounding in his chest spread to his head. He could feel his brain throbbing against the inside of his skull, like it was so desperate to escape it was trying to crack open his skull.

Tommy tried to count the seconds as they passed, just to have some idea of the passage of time, but he never made it past 100…

Okay, he never made it past 30.

He thought it would be better if he didn't look at Dream, but he'd also come to realize that not looking at Dream meant he was leaving himself open to an attack. He didn't think Dream would, but the paranoia still made him glance over his shoulder every so often.

The distant sounds of TNT going off had faded away some time ago, leaving only the constant Drip, Drip, Drip, coming off the crying obsidian.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

**Drip. Drip. Dri-**

"How long do you think it's been? It's got to have been at least a day, right? Two probably!"

"Tommy, it's been like five minutes.

Dream stood at the lectern with a quill in hand, turned to a blank page.

"Don't worry. Time melts together. Especially when you don't have the clock anymore... Pretty soon you won't be able to tell a day from a minute. I would know. I've been here for months!"

Dream looked over his shoulder, catching Tommy's eyes on him. He smiled back, the gesture visible just below his cracked mask. He turned back around and made more notes in his book.

The moment of connection went down like Tommy had swallowed a frog. He shouldn't have said anything, he shouldn't have looked. He should just stare at the lava and wait. Any moment Sam would be back, he would activate the barrier and stop the lava... and... and...

"You know, I expected that you'd handle this better since you survived exile. Secluded to a confined space, with only me around to comfort you." Dream licked the tip of the inky feather. "Isn't it ironic? After all your fighting, you're still right where I wanted you all along."

"No, it is not ironic! This is just the same awful thing happening a second time! It was ironic when you got locked in here because you built this place, but you **wanted** to trap me in here. This is just you getting what you wanted!"

Tommy slammed his hand over his own mouth. The gravity of the situation was hitting him in waves. That fun fact hadn't quite hit home until he'd said it out loud.

"Sam! **SAM!** "

Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees in front of the lava.

"Help me! Help me! Someone! Anyone! **Please! PLEASE!** You can't do this to me! You can't leave me here with him! Let me out, let me out, let me out! Let me out! **LET ME OUT!"**

He didn't remember moving to the wall, but he was suddenly there. Panic cursing through every fibre of his body. He slammed his fists against the obsidian, pounding against it with everything he had.

"Let me out! Let me out! Fuck! FUCK! Let me out! Let me out! SAM! SAM! TUBBO! TECHNO! PHIL!"

Tommy bashed his fists against the stone until his knuckles bled.

"Let me out-Let me out-let me out! It was going to be over! I was going to be free…"

Slowly Tommy sank back to the floor. Pain, both emotional and physical, overwhelming him.

"LET ME OUT! **LET ME OUT!** Let me out! Let.. me…"

Tommy gasped a shuddering breath that became a sob on the way out.

"-out… let me out… Sam, Tubbo?... Wil... bur..

Dream bit into his lip at the show unfolding, covering his mouth. Gosh, Tommy was so beautiful in his distress. All those tears and every word painfully screamed out from his pretty little lips - it was a spectacle for Dream and Dream alone. Every movement and every plea. Tommy's was right, this is all he ever wanted.

To have Tommy all to himself.

He only wished he could turn the boy's pleas towards himself.

Dream left his book open and stepped closer to Tommy, moving slowly, staying a good meter away as he kneeled down.

"It's not so bad when you think about it."

Dream reached for Tommy, hesitating just a few inches above the boy's head. "-After all, we're here together. I know you miss your family,"

_How fucking dare you. I'm the only family you could ever need. What did all those people ever do to deserve you? You're mine. MINE._

"-but unless you want to go insane and drown in your despair…" Dream left out that he wouldn't really mind if that was what Tommy chose. "I would recommend that you look around and remember that you have one source of comfort in this dark and scary place..."

"No, get away! Get off of me! Stop! Stop!"

To prove his point, Dream moved closer, trapping Tommy between the obsidian and a hard place. Dream petted Tommy on the head, making soft shushing noises as he guided the boy to lay his head on his chest. Maybe Tommy would feel calmer if he heard his heartbeat? He might finally believe that Dream had a heart deep inside.

Tommy pulled in a strained breath through his nose. Inadvertently taking in a heavy dose of Dream's scent. It was so strong, he probably didn't get his clothing washed in prison very often.

The stimuli brought back an entire album of memories the blond teen would have rather forgotten. Moments of joy he had used as a life preserver to stave off the inevitably slip back under dark water.

At least until he questioned whose fault it was that he was always so close to drowning.

Tommy watched his arms move without his consent until both wrapped around Dream's torso. He told himself to let go; he told himself to keep fighting, but he saw his fingers dig into lime cotton.

Tommy sobbed into Dream's chest, pulling in more pained breaths before he could continue. He could hear Dream's heartbeat, slow and steady. Calm as the cucumber he shared his colour with.

"Shhh… You might not believe me, but I didn't trap you here to torture you, I built this place to keep you safe."

Dream grabbed one of Tommy's hands. He squeezed lightly, bringing it up to place a soft kiss over Tommy's bloody knuckles. Dream couldn't hold himself back from sneaking a taste of his second favourite body liquid of Tommy's - his blood.

Tommy jerked his hand away. The rough obsidian dug into his shoulders, but he didn't stop trying to back away from Dream.

"I know I'll never be safe as long as you're still alive..."

Tommy swallowed hard. Deep down, he had always known that. He'd wanted to believe that prison would work, that he could somehow cheat fate and leave his past behind him.

**Idiot.**

Dream's presence tainted everything on this server. Even when he wasn't around, he was around every corner, on everyone's lips. There would be no escape for him. Not while both of them still drew breath.

"Why… why don't you hate me? I called you names, I made fun of you, I made you drop your items in a hole, I killed you, I didn't come to visit, I said I was leaving you forever! Why can't you just hate me as much as I hate you!"

Dream swiftly repositioned the two. He picked Tommy up by the backside and slid his bent knees below the boy, leaving him straddling Dream's lap with his legs dangling comically in the air until Tommy gave in and rested them on Dream's hips.

He felt his head spin when Tommy hugged him. All his actions were finally paying back exactly as he wanted them to. Dream hugged Tommy, holding him close as if his own life depended on the slight form in his hands. It wasn't far from the truth.

Dream buried his nose in Tommy's golden locks, taking in the sweet scent of despair and misery that was radiating from the boy. His hands covered the boy's back, as if he could protect him from everything in the world. As far as Dream was concerned, he damn well could.

"Aww Tommy, I could never hate you. Although you get on my nerves sometimes... but lovingly!"

Reluctantly, Dream moved one hand to tilt Tommy's chin up. He wiped away the tears from his cheek while he was at it.

"You don't hate me either. I know you don't. And you know that too, Tommy, deep inside... You know you give me the same feeling I give you."

Dream leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Taking the friction between his lap and the boy's backside as a pleasant bonus. He tried not to hold Tommy too tightly, but was ready to switch to an iron grip if he dared try to break out.

"You know the answer, Tommy. You'll always be safe in my arms..."

Dream's lips moved lower, ghosting over the boy's ears and sending hot puffs of air against his neck before he landed the next kiss on it.

"Because, I love you."

Tommy barked out a laugh. His skin still stinging where Dream had kissed him, as if the older man's saliva was laced with acid.

"L-love?! **You think this is love?!"**

Dream was moving his body the same way someone might pose an action figure. Twisting him whichever way he wanted for his own pleasure. Tommy turned his head away, staring at the wall of lava.

He should have jumped when he had the chance, but he was too cowardly to take his life into his hands like that.

Not his last one. Not after he had tasted the freedom of a life without Dream, however fleeting it had been.

"I keep going back and forth on if you don't understand love because someone hurt you; or if you were just born wrong, but... I- I decided I don't actually want to know."

"I'll let you on a little secret, Tommy: Neither do I know, nor care what exactly is wrong with me, as long as I get the things that I want,"

A pair of pitch-black eyes stared back at Tommy, filled with lust and desire. The look a starving man would reward his first meal in a week with. If Dream wasn't careful, he could have drooled from all the sensations of Tommy being so close and so tightly in his grip.

Tommy moved his hand from Dream's back and gently touched the side of Dream's cracked mask. He hesitated, feeling as if he had his hand on the lid of Pandora's box and was about to unleash all the evil in the world.

-but curiosity was curiosity, and he wanted to at least see the face of the man that claimed to love him.

He pushed it up, his pale blue eyes locking onto Dream's. Tommy didn't think he would ever get over how normal Dream looked.

"I-I want to make a deal, Dream." Tommy sucked in a deep breath, trying to shift against the obsidian so he didn't feel so much like a puppet dangling from its strings, but gravity and Dream were against him.

"I want one question. One question that you have to answer honestly. And you need to swear it… swear it on the thing that matters most to you, whatever the fuck that is."

Tommy licked his lips nervously, tasting a bit of the sweat that was also dripping down the back of his neck.

"Name your price, that's what I want."

Dream noticed a little too late that Tommy had taken his mask off. How unprompted. He hadn't expected Tommy to do that. At least not on the first five... 'dates'. Dream made a mental note to address that later. For now, he actually enjoyed the sensation as he nuzzled his face against Tommy's; flushed skin against skin.

"Well, that might be a problem," Dream purred, reaching to move Tommy's hair from his sweat-slicked forehead before it stuck there. "Because then I'd have to swear to you... on yourself."

Tommy winced. He should have seen that coming.

Dream moved his hand lower, hooking Tommy's chin with his pointing finger, and pressing his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want to know, baby?"

Tommy's lips parted when Dream pressed his finger to them. He dug his teeth into the offending digit, going for a bite before realizing Dream might enjoy that.

He turned his head away instead. This position really was uncomfortable.. maybe if he just….

Tommy bucked his hips up, pushed them both back to get more clearance from the wall-

… at the cost of ending up laying on his back staring up at Dream.

He always had to be the one being looked down upon, didn't he? Even when he used blocks to level the playing field.

Not that he had anything on him that would help him now. Nothing but potatoes.

_'Hate. I hate you. I fucking hate you.'_

Tommy repeated the mantra in his head. Trying to hold on to the blistering anger that had sustained him though so much.

"Did.. did I ever have a chance? Is there some world… some timeline where I don't end up trapped in here with you? Or was everything I did exactly what you expected?... where… where did I fuck up? Was it when you told me the first time, was it when I started following Wilbur, was it when I didn't play by your rules? Or… or was it when I joined the bloody server? "

Dream smiled softly at the boy. He chuckled, seeing the surprise in Tommy's eyes when a stray drop of crying obsidian landed on his forehead.

Dream grabbed his mask, holding it just above Tommy's face to shield him from the rain of purple tears.

"Dig deeper, Tommy."

Dream felt bad that they couldn't have this conversation on a softer surface, but he quite liked the look of the boy helplessly on his back before him.

Carefully, Dream guided Tommy to lift his head a bit, as he tied the strings of his mask behind his head. His own permanent smile shined up at him, smeared in the purple ooze from above.

Tommy flinched like the mask Dream had placed on his face was a branding iron. He wanted to tear it off and toss it into the lava, but he needed to hear what Dream had to say, so he bore it for the moment.

"It wasn't even the moment we met. I've watched you from afar for a long time before that. I learned everything I needed to know. You're so much like me, Tommy. You have the gentleness I had before..."

Tommy couldn't properly process what he was hearing. Partly because it was too hard to face and because Dream's hands were wandering, travelling down the boy's hips, and up underneath his shirt. Dream traced over his soft tummy, feeling the contrast of his icy hands against Tommy's warm body.

Dream stroked the masked face, as if Tommy could somehow feel it.

"You have the gentleness of a delicate flower, Tommy."

Dream's hands found their way to the boy's nipples. With the swiftness of a cat's mood swing, Dream changed the gentle touch into digging his claws into the soft skin, and pinching the little rosy buds between his fingers. Drawing out something between a scream and a moan from below him. Pleased by the sound, Dream kissed his own mask on the lips.

"-And I want to shred that innocence to pieces. I want to ruin you beyond anyone's repair, and when you are but a soft blob of clay in my arms - I want to build you anew, stronger than ever. So, no, there wasn't a universe where you didn't end up being my apprentice."

**Of course.**

With the clarity of hindsight, Tommy suddenly saw it all. The first time he had 'accidentally' bumped into Dream, the gravitational allure of popularity that had temped him from afar. The first night on the server when things had escalated so quickly…

This whole time he had a stalker, and he hadn't noticed their approach because it had happened so slowly.

True to Tommy's character, though, the part of Dream's blood-chilling speech that hit him the hardest was Dream's use of the 'I' word.

"Innocent?!?!"

Tommy's voice came out muffled from under the mask. (Strange how that never happened to Dream.) He hissed through his teeth and tore the mask off, gasping like someone surfacing from a deep dive into the depths.

"Who the fuck are you calling in-no-cent! I know about lots of things! I have a proven over 100 IQ. I know all about sex! And drugs! I've even done a few!"

Dream wheeze with his iconic laughter. "Yeah, Tommy, I would hope you have an IQ of at least 100! That's a great number for an average fifth grader!"

"Shut up!" Tommy pushed himself up on his elbows and started kicking his legs, accidentally proving his own arguments wrong by not noticing that all the wiggling was providing extra friction for the person who's lap he was sitting in.

Dream relished watching the teen fight him. Such a beautiful display of struggle, such an opposing result. Dream bit and licked his lips, his eyes growing darker along with his desire getting stronger.

Still laughing, Dream leaned down, tracing Tommy's hands until he gripped him by the wrists and moved his hands above his head.

"You think I don't know what you want to do with me!" Tommy shouted. "I can see it, I know what those looks you give me are all about! I know why my clothing was more torn than I remembered the next morning in exile. I know why nothing I was willing to give you was ever enough!"

A sudden choked sob cut Tommy off before he could make his next point. He slowly slumped to the floor again, both hands pressed tight over his mouth. Tommy glared at the mask he was still holding and he threw it across the room, hearing the lava sissle as it swallowed up the offending article. 

Tommy had never thought he would ever call Dream out on those things. The whole server knew he was controlling and a bully, but he knew if he ever voiced his suspicions he'd be ostracized from the entire group, perhaps even tear everyone apart in a battle of who sided with who.

So Tommy had pushed them deep, deep down and forgot they existed.

Unseen and undamaged, the pale white mask clawed back into the cell on 8 spider-like legs. Tucking themselves back into nonexistence once it safely sat down next to the two occupants of the cell.

"You're right. I could never have enough of you. Though I wouldn't be so straightforward with this, lest I'm sure that I've got you in a place where nobody can hear you scream. But you're right Tommy. I'm dying to devour you."

With little warning, Dream dove to invade Tommy's mouth the next moment it opened up to voice an argument. He was rough with the boy, clearly just looking to assert his dominance.

Like many kids his age, Tommy had wondered about the exact mechanics of French kissing. How much tongue was too much? How do you avoid hitting teeth or drooling?

But now that the matter had passed out of the theoretical and into the practical, none of those questions bothered him anymore. It was as natural as the first time he had gotten into a fight, wrestling on the playground struggling for any advantage.

Tommy rocked left and right, pushing against every part of Dream he could find, twisting his head this way then that. Tommy tried to get his foot to connect with any force… but Dream didn't give him an inch, and each failed attempt only ended with Dreams tongue further down his throat.

 _'Stop… stop, stop, stop!'_ Tommy screamed inside his head. _'Stop or-'_

Dream's tongue wrapped around his. (Should that have even been possible? How long was Dream's tongue anyway?) Tommy moaned into Dream's mouth, his face nearly flushing brighter than the lava.

_'I'll forget I'm not supposed to want this..'_

Tommy's struggling slowed, then he went limp underneath Dream. Controlling the timing of when he did and didn't get hard was a skill that Tommy was still working on. Sometimes the strangest things set him off, or even things he definitely didn't want.

Still, it hardly seemed to matter as far as downstairs was concerned. He was being shown attention, and it wanted in on the fun.

After what felt like an eternity, Dream came up for air, breathing out with a faint laughter. He was having fun, and no one was to come and take the boy from him now. This truly was one of his greatest plans.

Dream was still half laying over the boy, when he felt something prick his lower belly. He sat up, wheezing when he noticed Tommy was enjoying this too.

"Heh, baby, you don't have to be shy, tell me you like this too. Your body gets it."

He kept one hand on the boy's hip to keep him in place, the other moving to palm over his downstairs. Dream relished all the beautiful sounds his motions got out of Tommy, he was playing him like a musical instrument.

"It's not like I'm giving you no choice here. Look: You can be my good, obedient little boy, and I'll take it slowly and be gentle with you. Or you can keep being a brat and get the horns of the bull you're messing with."

Dream thrusted his clothed erection against the boy's butt in a harsh motion to visualize the promise.

"That's a lot of freedom for you! And that's considering all the times you have taken things I give you for granted. See Tommy, I'm a good guy! I have endless patience for you. If you don't get it right the first time - I'll just punish and teach you again, till you get it right. So, what will it be?"

Tommy had to think fast. Or slow, since his mind was racing too much to come up with a single sentence, nevermind a plan. The feeling of Dream touching a part of him he had no business to be touching was not helping. Tommy had to bite his tongue to stop himself from succumbing to Dream's touches right there and then. It felt different from when he touched himself, just from the fact he couldn't predict the next movement.

Tommy was the kinda guy who believed strongly in third options. Especially when all the ones given to him were too frightening to contemplate. He looked around the cell for anything that could help him, even though there was so little that he could list them all off by heart after only his two visits.

No, the only tool he had left was his voice.

"D-Dream, wait! Just... Th-think about this for a moment. Is this really how you want my… I mean **our** first time to be? Shagging on the floor of a jail cell? You spent this long hunting for me, don't you want to savour it?"

Tommy sat up, staring his tormenter right in the eyes to distract from the fact he was trying to pull his legs away from Dream's grasp.

"Please Dream, please don't do this. I won't tell anyone about this, I'll do whatever else you want. Just don't... don't please… not here, not like this…"

Tommy jerked his left leg and got it free. He wasted no time flipping over onto his front and scrabbling away, digging his fingers into the obsidian as he tried to claw away from Dream.

"Aw~” Dream cooed, holding his hands together in adoration, "You're so beautiful when you're scared."

He let go of Tommy’s other leg and got up, sauntering toward the boy that tried so hard to win some distance between them.

"So adorable... Well, alright. I'll consider this the "good boy" reply, but only because you're so cute when you're begging."

Dream picked the boy up with all the effort of gathering up a feisty kitten, placing hands right underneath Tommy's butt to hold him against himself. Tommy whined. He hated that. Why couldn’t Dream just force him to walk instead of carrying him around everywhere like a... like a baby...

Dream put Tommy down on the only surface suitable for sitting in the room - the chest. Dream fiddled with undoing the boy's cargo pants then threw them to the side. Tommy tried to stop Dream from taking his pants off but Dream was too forceful about it and he had to stop or risk him just tearing them off.

"Of course, I would have preferred for our first time to occur during better settings. We could have been in Logstedshire right now. Heck, I could have been helping you build it!"

Changing his tone from cooing with a baby to a harsh growl, Dream slammed his hands down on the chest by the sides of Tommy's thighs.

"But you had to escape. Then you had to pay my friend to betray me. Then you had to strip me of everything that I had on me and humiliate me in front of everyone on the server. And now here we are, trapped in this prison together!"

Dream jabbed his finger into Tommy’s chest.

"So before you complain any more, I want to hear you say; who's fault is it, that we're stuck in here together?"

His hand trembled from the tension Dream was putting on it. He moved it up, fingers closing around the boy's throat. Not hard enough to cut his oxygen (yet), but tight enough that Tommy couldn't escape his grasp.

"Tell me who's fault is this." Dream ordered, "And beg for forgiveness."

Tommy started hyperventilating the moment Dream closed his fingers around his neck. Any restriction on his breathing brought back a flood of unpleasant memories of almost drowning. He looked up at Dream, tears gathering in his eyes. Maybe this was all his fault, if he had just put aside his pride and did as he was told... none of the awful things that had happened would have happened.

"H-hold on...” Tommy started, not noticing that his mouth was running away without the rest of him. ”How can that all be my fault if everything I've ever done was just playing into your hands? Surely those two things can't both be true?" Tommy sat up a little straighter, bolstered by finding what he thought was a loophole."I gotta say, you need to pick a lane Dream, either I'm your helpless puppet or this is my fault. You can't have both."

Dream's face portrayed no emotion for a solid minute.

Then he tightened his grip on Tommy's throat, cutting off his oxygen.

"You're putting the cart before the horse, Tommy. This is all your fault _because_ you failed at being a good little puppet."

Dream gripped his other hand into the boy's shirt, ripping a decent hole in it, before he moved to ripping the fabric in two and off the boy. He can put on Dream's hoodie if he feels too cold later on.

"Of course I had a backup plan when you misbehaved, I always do! I'm always going to be at least 10 steps ahead of you. Do you expect me to just give up if you ruin my plans once? It's not that you had no choices. It's that you were always going to end up mine, no matter what. How you did it was up to you. That's the most fun of toying with you. You can do whatever you want, but I'll always outplay you. And so, here we are..."

Having freed Tommy's torso of his shirt, Dream lessened his grip on the boy's throat, letting him have some air. Not too much, if he was only going to use that precious and very finite resource to argue back.

"Tommy, I won't repeat myself. Swallow your pride and beg for forgiveness, properly, or you're going to be bleeding for the next hour. And I gotta say, because of the circumstances - I don't have a healing potion for you."

Tommy gasped and choked. He could already feel the bruises forming on his throat under Dream's fingers. This differed from drowning, the pain was so much worse and you couldn't change your mind once your chest felt like it was going to split in half.

"S-stop.. stop… I'll do it! I'll do it," Tommy whimpered, encouraged when Dream let him have another desperate gulp of air.

"Dream I... I... I beg your forgiveness?" He swallowed hard and shook his head. "N-no! Let me try again! I'm a little out of practice."

Tommy closed his eyes. If he wanted to remember how to do this he would have to go back to that dark place inside his own mind. To embrace the part of him he was always fighting back... the part that Dream had already successfully broken.

The part that loved Dream back.

"Dream, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I didn't appreciate all the things you do for me, I'm sorry I kept trying to break your rules, I'm sorry I kept fighting."

The hot breath on Tommy's cheek let him know that Dream leaned closer in. He moved both hands to keep Tommy's throat under his control, nudging him towards himself, and then… Dream gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good boy."

Tommy tried to stop himself there. Those worlds would suffice, those words would make Dream happy…

"But…"

Tommy winced. Cursing his own inability to keep his thoughts to himself. The fiery breath on Tommy's cheek let him know Dream was still hovering inches from his face.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? If I... if I stopped fighting... I'd just be boring like everyone else... and you'd lose interest in me. S-so can you really blame me that much?"

Dream straightened back up, letting go of Tommy's throat to put his hands down by Tommy's sides again.

"True."

Dream shrugged. And then he chuckled. And then he laughed. Laughed like nobody was hearing him, except for Tommy.

"That's so fucking funny. You're so fucking funny. Even when both of us have nothing, I can still toy with you by just making up whatever bullshit I feel like! That's just how utterly powerless you are, Tommy. I don't care if this is all your fault or not. I just wanted to hear you beg more!"

“Also, I meant apologize that you got us here, not for misbehaving at all.”

Dream moved his hands to his own pants, dragging them down, sighing as he felt the cold prison cell air hit his half erected dick.

"I'm going to assume you're smart enough to stay on the good boy path, so... be a dear and take off your underwear for me." Dream commanded, smiling at the boy.

Tommy told himself not to look, but he still looked. Finding to his deep disappointment, Dream wasn't using his ego to compensate for anything.

He wasn't surprised by Dream's revelation. How could he be? He knew that dealing with Dream was like walking on a frozen lake with no idea where the ice was thin. Confusing and frustrating and just as likely to kill you for any action you took.

So Tommy tucked his arms close over his bare chest and kept doing what felt the most true to himself. He had to remember what he had learned in the vault.

Bonds give you power over others but the strings pull both ways.

He forced his hands down to his hips and pulled down the only article of clothing Dream hadn't ripped off him. He had completely lost his erection since Dream got violent, but that tide was reversing as Dream breathed down his neck and growled out orders.

Tommy pulled his legs up after curling into himself again.

"Don't you mean apologize for getting **_you_ **in here? Isn't me getting trapped here the best thing to happen to you since you got locked up? You've been here all alone for a month now, forced to see how little your friends actually care about you when they don't make the bare minimum effort to come and see you! Forced to be utterly alone and prevented from doing anything to make your situation any better! That's why you're like this now... you're utterly starved for anything that feels like love! Anything to make you feel less alone!"

Tommy forced himself to spread his legs, offering himself up to Dream like a roast on a silver platter offered to a wolf. Drops of purple from the crying obsidian landed on his tummy and inner thighs, dripping down his legs.

"So... I can't say I'm sorry for that.. Because this is a price worth paying if you suffered a tenth of what I suffered."

“Okay.” Dream said with a shrug. He went to get his mask. Laying upside down, it had collected a decent amount of the crying obsidian ooze in it. The drop that landed on the boy's tummy gave him an idea, so Dream dumped the tears between Tommy's legs.

"Tommy, I love it when you fight me. But you're clinging onto this loophole you think you found so desperately, it's tiring. You can keep moaning though, that noise of yours I can't get enough of."

Once again, Dream fixed his mask on the boy's face, caring very little that it would smear the purple liquid on his nose and forehead.

Tommy tried to rip the mask off the moment it landed on his face, but this time it didn't give way when he grabbed it. Something sharp dug in on either side of his head and when he opened his mouth to scream, slimy tendrils forced their way down his throat.

"I haven't suffered. And neither have I lost control of anything, at any point. You being here is a living proof of that. You don't think the TNT set itself off, do you? And neither do I care for others, I don't know how you haven't gotten that through your thick little head when I literally said this to your face, several times. I could not care less for anyone on the server, but you."

Dream gathered up the purple liquid, soaking several fingers in it. He pushed Tommy closer, holding him around the waist with one hand. Dream tested out his little theory by grabbing the boy's member and giving it a few strokes with the purple tears on his hand. It felt like velvet under his fingers, effectively playing a role of lube. Just what he needed.

Tommy stopped struggling with the mask once he had Dream's fingers around his dick, giving him slightly more to think about than even the presence trying to invade his throat.

"Alright, where's your hole."

Dream moved his hand lower, tracing over Tommy's entrance for a while, before he let the first digit traverse the territory this monster would soon be filling. Tommy tensed up, but then when the inevitable didn’t happen right away he started to lose patience.

"You can fight me. You should fight me. You can even win a battle here and there. But you will never win the war against me, Tommy. You'll always end up in my arms again. You can hate it if you want to. Either way is fun."

Dream licked his lips.

"I already know you love me too."

 _‘If you’re going to do it, just do it!’_ Tommy yelled inside his head. Then, as if Dream had read his mind, the finger pressed inside.

It... it didn't hurt... at least not yet. Maybe... maybe Dream had told the truth that if he behaved, he wouldn't get left broken and bleeding.

Tommy collapsed slowly against the wall behind him, giving Dream better access to his body with every inch he slid down.

The tendrils in his mouth wrapped around his tongue. They tasted remarkably like Dream's kiss had.

_'Please don't hurt me there... please..'_

Dream smiled, taking his sweet time. He didn't quite plan on using his powers on Tommy, but the temptations were too sweet. He got his middle finger all the way into the boy. This was one unconditional way to flip him off, and Dream chuckled at his own joke. He showed some mercy by letting Tommy have some fun too, as he made a "come hither" motion with his finger, looking for a sweet spot that would send the boy seeing luminescent stars behind the mask.

Tommy’s entire body jerked, and a strangled cry leaked out around his mouthful.

"I told you, I won’t hurt you so long you're being a good boy for me. Speaking of..."

Dream withdrew his finger, preparing to have the second one join in.

"Boys, step back for a moment. I want to hear him."

By the command of their master, the tendrils reeled back, resting by Tommy's mouth.

"Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?"

Tommy whined he actually missed them now he heard how well they muffed his moans. He could still feel the aftershocks of whatever weird unholy thing Dream had touched inside of him and he knew next time his moans would be too loud to pretend he hadn't made them.

Then another far more dire concern took the lead...

"Wh-what the fuck was that?!"

"No idea."

Tommy grabbed for the mask again, but the claws holding it held firm. He looked up at Dream through the holes in the mask and realized he was saying the wrong things. It wasn't like Dream would ever explain himself, so it wasn't worth asking.

"I'll... I'll be good.." Tommy rasped, feeling the soreness in his jaw from having his mouth forced wide open.

Since his hands were still free, Tommy edged his right hand closer to his dick, fighting the shame of doing this in front of Dream. He knew that a little pleasure would go a long way to helping him deal with Dream forcing him open.

He touched himself, jolting like it had shocked him, then settling in a little more, feeling for himself how slick the obsidian tears were.

Dream raised an eyebrow at Tommy, watching the show he was being given for a minute. Then he slapped the boy's hand, coming dangerously close to his dick.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. You didn't even ask! How bratty. And here I thought you would be good for me for once... oh well. Boys, back to work."

The tendrils went right back, some making it deeper into Tommy's throat this time. Tommy tried to scream out his frustration, but the tendrils shut him up completely before he could even get the first word out.

The tendrils pulsed and released a strange liquid. A small gift that was going to tell Tommy's blood where to flow to right now. Tommy flinched, feeling it burning on the way down like a sip of tea that hadn't cooled down.

"You're not allowed to do that until I decide you deserve this." 

Dream harshly moved the boy flush against his chest, getting two fingers into his tight little heat with little to no preparations. Dream did however give Tommy a minute to adjust. He wanted the boy to hear what he was about to say, anyway.

"Tommy, I set the pace. And I control what happens now. You're not allowed to touch yourself or come until I say you can."

Dream had truly little faith that the boy would comply with the second one.

"It's in your interest that I don't hurt you now, Tommy. And frankly, I would rather not. But that's up to you."

Satisfied with the time that has passed, Dream moved two fingers into the boy, continuing to work him open.

"You can hold on to me, if you don't know what to do with your hands. I'll appreciate that. No hands on my neck though."

Tommy grabbed Dream around the shoulders, not because he had been told, but because he didn't want to fall to the floor. A few moments later he felt slightly strange, and not just because Dream was swirling his fingers around inside him like he was trying to get the last drops of honey out of a jar.

Tommy felt like he should have thrown up already, and he was right. Only the poison already spreading through his body had already numbed the back of his throat and tonsils, making it easier for them to invade his throat.

Tommy swallowed against the Tendrils in his mouth, his throat tightening around them. He could have sworn he heard Dream moaning above him, as if he had felt that.

Tommy bucked his hips up against Dream, rubbing the underside of his rapidly filling erection on the older man's belly and the plush cotton of his hoodie.

Dream had said no touching himself but nothing about him getting Dream to touch him…

His head spun, thoughts slipping through his brain like water through a colander. The tendrils in his mouth moved in time with Dream's fingers, fucking his throat.

"Ppft, you think you're so clever for humping against me like a needy little puppy, don't you? Dream asked, rolling his eyes. “Well, let's check if you share the intellectual capacity with an obedient dog. Or if you're just a needy little bitch."

Dream swapped their positions, lifting Tommy up as he sat down on the chest, and setting the boy's legs by the sides of his lap. Their erect dicks were now against each other. Dream didn't even try to hold back his adoration of their size difference.

"I'm still going to give you a chance here to prove your obedience, Tommy. But only one. Not to worry though, it'll be simple. Repeat a single phrase after me, and you’ll remember your first time as a gentle memory... Or don't.”

Dream thrust three fingers into the boy, driving home the point about exactly how Tommy would bleed. 

Dream lightly tapped the mask on the boy's head, making every limb it rarely had retract, as he wanted to see every detail on Tommy's face for the next little trick. He carefully lifted it up.

"You don't have to say much. Just promise to be a good little baby boy for your daddy. Only one chance, Tommy. Think wisely."

Thick black liquid seeped from the corners of Tommy's mouth. In the time he’d worn the pale mask, his bright blue eyes had dulled, the colour draining away along with his will to fight back.

Dream had said he had time to think, so he thought. Had anyone been there watching, Tommy would have fought to the very end for any scrap of dignity, but here in the dark and the cold, there was nothing to cling onto besides Dream.

An impulse took over. Tommy licked his lips and surged forward, using the fact he had gravity on his side to force a kiss onto Dream. He shoved his tongue through their joined lips, bringing with it some black sludge that Dream had forced down his throat.

He pulled away right after, wiping away the rest on his wrist.

"I promise to be a good baby boy for my..."

Tommy choked on the last word. He couldn't get his mouth to form around those sounds. He winced and tried again, "for my..."

There were several people on the server who Tommy had looked up to. Dream had been on that list once, but quickly lost that placement once the blob had showed his true colours.

Phil might not have been perfect... far from it really, but he was a perfect angel of mercy when compared to the Dreamon he was in the clutches of.

So he left that last word hanging, once again getting both the shame of giving up without the reward for obedience.

"Good enough."

Tommy heard himself sigh in relief that his begging had passed muster.

Dream smiled softly, giving Tommy a gentle kiss on the cheek, as he lowered his mask onto the boy's face once again. He loved having an extra layer of control over him. It restrained Tommy from using his mouth but Dream was free to explore and cover his neck and shoulders in kisses and small love bites, which was exactly what he did.

Unlike a normal gag, the mask allowed Tommy to speak only when Dream chose, so he could get to hear all the melodic moans without the backchat.

And because Dream was curious. He had a special little surprise for the boy. Dream was already using some of his powers. Why not go all in?

Tommy tried to disconnect from his body as much as possible as Dream indulged whatever sick desires he was chasing. He was glad that he was being allowed to have full use of his mouth, but realized that, at least for now, it was better to just shut up.

Shame he couldn’t apply that to the noises he was making, but that really wasn’t his fault…

Tommy closed his eyes when he felt Dream lining himself up. He pictured himself sitting on a beach... a nice beach... the waves crashing on the rocks… the sand squished between his toes... the water closing over his head...

With the power of some minor shape shifting, Dream held Tommy's hips tightly as he guided the boy down on what appeared to be a slick green tentacle. It started out small, expanding as Dream went deeper in. He wanted to find the exact comfort boundaries of the boy in his arms, then he wanted to break them and stretch him far beyond. At an agonizingly slow pace, that is.

Dream held Tommy flush against himself, wondering if the boy would notice the extra wiggliness of the organ that entered him.

"Dream, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Tommy roared, kicking and squirming but all to no avail. It was just like the tendrils he had down his throat, but bigger and more slimy and…

The tentacle shifted and slipped in deeper, stretching him out until Tommy's insides burned. He gasped, his attempts to shove Dream off getting less focused and weaker now that pain was back on the table.

Tommy went limp again, desperate for any respite as the thing inside him went so deep he wondered if Dream was intent on making him vomit up the potato he had just eaten.

He looked up at Dream through the eyeholes of the shattered mask. Noticing that his eyes glowed in the dark cell like a pair of emeralds.

"Wh-what.. what the FUCK are you?"

Dream licked his lips, smiling with two rows of razor-sharp teeth, as he cupped the boy's cheeks into his hands.

"I'm perfectly human. What, don't you know what a _human_ dick feels like inside? You said you had a lot of experience. So where have you felt that differently before?"

"Bullshit! Bullshit! I just had your fucking tentacles down my throat!"

Happy with his own joke, Dream sat closer to the wall, bringing his boy down by the thighs to bottom out properly. He held Tommy in place as he manipulated the base of his sex organ to swell slightly, right by the entrance. He didn't want to cause too much damage, just to create a bit of a knot.

Tommy gasped, convinced for one terrible moment that Dream was going to tear him in half. Then the swelling stopped, and the pain eased, leaving only the tight pressure on that little spot inside him that connected to every other part of his sexual organs.

"But hey, if you don't like it-" Dream said letting go of Tommy’s thighs. "I'm not holding you." He smirked, leaning back against the wall and crossing his hands over his chest. "Go on. Hop off if you feel like it," He teased more, watching the poor limp boy get held up by his dick alone.

Tommy tried to move, rewarded with a jolt that made his spine snap back and his mouth to fall open. He tried wiggling the other way, only to drive the weight of the knot back into that spot.

Tommy whimpered, his hand pressing against his lower tummy and feeling the bulge from the outside.

He had to try though, because if he didn't, he would always question whether he had actually wanted Dream to stop.

Tommy started and stopped several times, needing an abrupt break between most movements.

All this time Tommy's mouth stayed open, drooling down his chin as he struggled against the blinding pleasure each movement gave him.

**Untill...**

Tommy lost patience and moved too soon, driving himself too close to the line.

"Fuck! Fuck! D-Dream... Dream, Dream!"

At the moment it was all Tommy could think to say, but he would always remember him calling out Dream's name while having his first full body orgasm. Decorating his own belly with thick ropes of cum. Tommy came down whimpering and sobbing, knowing the moment it was over that he’d fall into a darkness that he would never escape from.

"See? Wasn't so hard to get yourself off in my lap, now was it?" Dream cackled, cradling the small thing closer, as if being any closer was possible.

Tommy knew that from now on he would always be Dream's bitch. He'd compare everything for the rest of his life to Dream's impossible dick and find it lacking.

Although he had just had all the cum in his body squeezed out of him, Tommy stayed hard. A fun gift from the black poison working its magic.

Tommy sucked in a deep breath and carefully laid himself down on Dream's chest.

"Dr-Dream.. promise me... promise me one thing?"

Tommy wrapped both arms around Dream's neck and hugged him tight. "When you kill me, burn my body... I... I don't want them to know.. No one can ever know.."

Dream hugged Tommy back, keeping one hand over his back, and sending the other into his golden locks. Dream sat up, keeping Tommy close to himself as he rocked both of them lightly.

"Oh, Tommy... I'm not gonna kill you. That's so funny, that just wouldn't make any sense! I didn't keep you alive so far just to get rid of you. Seriously, that would be so awfully out of character even for me."

Dream coughed.

"-And, even if something or someone killed you, I'd just bring you back. You're mine, Tommy. Mine. Not even 3 canon deaths will take you from me."

Dream moved his mask from Tommy's face once again, to kiss him on the forehead and his cheek.

"And, I think you look quite charming like this. With nothing obstructing your beautiful little body from me. You should do that more often. You'd look good in my hoodie, and nothing else..."

Deeming that he gave Tommy enough time to recover, Dream moved his hands to grab the boy by the hips. He dissolved the knot, and easily raised Tommy up a bit, before slamming him right back down. And Dream intended to do that again. And again.

"You're so gorgeous like this, baby."

Tommy heard Dream talking, but only the tone registered. He might have still drawn breath, but part of him was no longer present. He'd already given up in all the ways that mattered. Dream's tendrils curled their way around his mind and heart, holding him so tight that not a single move was outside of Dream's desires.

Tommy ground his hips down after Dream's first thrust. He tried to lift his hips, making a clumsy attempt at riding. Lack of experience and his shattered mental state holding him back.

All he knew was the pleasure and the warmth and comfort of being held, and Tommy was not about to remember why he shouldn't allow Dream to give him those things. He was so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of losing... he just wanted to feel something for a bit, and damn the consequences.

"M-more..." Tommy croaked, "Dream, please.."

He tried squeezing back against the appendage Dream insisted was his perfectly normal dick, moaning out in a mix of pleasure and horror as he realized how deep inside him the admin had gotten.

"Fuck me..."

Tommy wasn't sure if that was a request or an expression.

"Well, if you insist." Dream smiled at Tommy's request.

Dream held the boy tight, switching up his pace to ramming into the boy at a ruthless pace. Tommy was already a putty in his hands, but Dream wanted to make an extra sure his little bundle of clay was soft and ready to be given a form before he'd burn and harden it into its new shape. This is precisely what was going on with Tommy's insides at the moment.

Dream found Tommy's noises precious, and he soon joined in, moaning out the boy's name and practically drooling over the sensations. Tommy, his Tommy, his very own little Tommy, in his hands, and all for Dream alone. Soft and hugging him back, and moaning his name as much as Dream was moaning Tommy's. Dream didn't think it could have gotten any better.

He willed himself to still, so he could stand up and swap their places once again. Dream laid Tommy down on the chest and hooked his knees up as he leaned down over him. The new position didn't quite let him go any deeper into the boy (he was already a little deeper than any invading organ would normally go), but it sure helped him find some better angles for his thrusts. And he got to see Tommy in a more exposed way, all fucked out and helpless beneath him.

There was an advantage to going through traumatic events while being disoriented. Like a drunk driver in a car crash, Tommy’s lack of anticipation for the impact helped, saving him from a torn muscle or broken bone as Dream folded him nearly in half. 

He winced away from Dream’s kisses, but there was no escape, so he simply leaned to enjoy having his lips nibbled on.

"Come on little one, you're looking so precious, and I'm so... so close..." Dream breathed out, digging his sharpened claws into the boy's thighs. This would surely leave some bruises, just like Dream's next planned advance, that included his teeth and Tommy's neck and shoulders.

Dream smiled, showcasing his soon to be bloody fangs.

"Say 'daddy', my little one."

The pain of Dream's claws digging into him cut through the cloudy haze Tommy was floating in. He looked up at Dream, vaguely wondering when their positions had been reversed. The thing inside him that Dream pretended was a dick, circled back around and the pointed tip pressed against Tommy's sweet spot, still over sensitized from being crowded out by Dream's knot.

Tommy's back arched, his eyes rolled back and his tongue stuck out, producing an expression that the teenager had assumed was simply an over-exaggeration that had turned into a meme.

He swallowed hard, pulling in his tongue, hoping he could find the breath to speak.

"Da-daddy!" He choked on the word, finding that it fit easily in his mouth, it was the same number of syllables as the monster above him. He tried it again, glad he couldn't hear himself over the ringing in his ears. "Daddy!"

Dream was glad Tommy was too occupied with himself to look up, as the man's face had turned dark red from the cheeks to the forehead. He stilled for a moment, needing to swallow and to take in that Tommy did just say that. Dream was only about 45% certain this would have worked. 

He pressed down, probably bending Tommy's legs beyond where they should have bent. He didn't care. Dream switched his hands to hold Tommy's body closer, not caring for much but the welcoming tight warmth he wanted to claim as his own and fill to the brim. 

Dream couldn't decide whether he wanted to kiss or bite the boy's mouth, so he went with something in between that, sinking his teeth anytime he felt skin against his lips, and stealing any breath that caressed his cheek with a kiss. By the look of it, Dream could have eaten Tommy on the spot and still wouldn't get close enough. 

He held the boy flush against himself as he picked up the pace, feeling the warmth boil inside of him, wanting to sprout it all into the boy. His boy. 

"All of daddy's cummies for his bestest boy~" Dream chirped, riding out a blinding pleasure and not stopping, as he pumped his seed into the small body below himself.

Tommy was also lucky he had never strayed far enough into the unpleasant side of the internet to get the full context of Dream's last promise. Assuming it was a meme he didn't get until the appendage inside him preoccupied his thoughts by suddenly turning into a firehose. 

"No… no…" 

Tommy's protests were barely audible. A formality he needed to perform for the sake of some minuscule scraps of dignity. 

Dream never let up, and as the base of the appendage inside him swelled, Tommy lost any more words to a second orgasm, just as intense as the first. 

This time, the fall landed him somewhere peaceful. Unknown to Tommy, the thick black goo currently filling up his abdomen was being absorbed by his body, counteracting the poison Dream had injected into his mouth, allowing his brain to stop producing the rush of dopamine that was forcing him down the river without a paddle. 

Tommy slumped down on the chest, banging his head on it, but laying still afterwards. His lower belly ached, but Tommy refused to look to see why. Maybe Dream was going to kill him after all? Rip open his guts from the inside out? 

Probably not, but a guy could dre- wish for things.

Dream kept going, riding out his own pleasure, and watching the boy below him with fascination. He doubted Tommy suspected he was in for overstimulation, but perhaps that's for the best, Dream needed to keep some surprises.

It’s not like Tommy would need to walk anywhere soon, but Dream cared about the comfort of the boy in his arms at least enough to give him some breaks. Dream stilled his hips and sat up straight, smiling as he watched Tommy's legs fall helplessly around his hips.

Dream took his hoodie off. Tommy was very limp in his hands, so Dream had no trouble getting the thing on the boy's body, even without pulling out. He laughed a bit at how oversized it looked on Tommy. 

After a brief consideration, Dream scooped Tommy up and sat down on the prison floor, bringing the boy into the seat of his crossed legs. Not that Tommy had much of a choice. Dream nudged him forward, the boy's head hiding in the crook of his neck…

Then he grabbed the two oversized sleeves and tied them together behind the boy's back. 

Satisfied with their relocation, Dream returned to holding his mate and occasionally bucking his hips into him. He kept Tommy in place with one hand, slowly stroking his no-doubt overly sensitive dick with the other. 

"You did so well, baby," He praised, contradictory to tormenting the boy. "You were such a good little boy, you earned yourself lots of daddy's approval. Ahh, I don't think I'll ever stop hearing your voice moan that word for me in my ears. My good baby boy."

Tommy didn't want to come back to his body, but as time stretched on, he had no choice but to slip back into his mortal form. He didn't understand why Dream seemed so pleased. Did he want to be his dad? Probably not. This wasn't something one did with a son. 

Control then. It was probably as simple as that.

Tommy whined as Dream touched him. 

"S-stop... There... there's nothing left.." 

He pushed himself flush against Dream trying to distract the man away from touching him. 

"Can I go now?" Tommy asked, embracing his pathetic state and whining shamelessly. "You... you've won... I gave you everything you wanted. I want to get out. Please!"

Tommy turned shining sapphire eyes on Dream, wide and full of tears. 

"Please."

With a small laughter, Dream cupped Tommy's face and made the boy look up at him. 

"No." He said, with a smile so soft and gentle, it didn't fit for the man who was currently torturing his most beloved victim. "Even if I wanted to let you go, you're here for at least 7 more days.” 

Much to Tommy's dreading fear, Dream carefully laid the boy down on the floor. It was softer for him as he was wearing the hoodie now. Dream mostly did it so that he wouldn't spill, as he dragged the boy flush against himself again by the thighs.

"I think I've got an appetite to take you for a round two." 

There was something very eerie about Dream's smile always matching the one on his mask. Nevertheless, the man proceeded to fulfil his threat… 

* * *

A week later, when Tommy was finally allowed to leave the prison, he had a new pair of pants, an olive hoodie, and Dream’s mask on as he walked out with the warden. Sam wanted to ask him about it, but didn’t end up questioning anything. 

He didn’t need to know that the boy he was letting out wasn’t the same boy he let in a week ago. He didn’t need to know about the ways Dreamons were made. 

  
  



End file.
